kidsnextdoorfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Madame Rouge
Madame Rouge, real name Laura De Mille (originally from Teen Titans), is a metahuman woman who has the ability to stretch incredibly long distances. She is a member of the Brotherhood of Evil, part of The Brain's main crew, as The Brain's number one spy and operative. Madame Rouge ate the Goop-Goop Fruit, given to her by Caesar Clown, and is a Logia-type Goop Woman. History Firstborn Saga Her first appearance was in the one-shot "Another Friend Lost", disguised as a bus driver and "accidentally" running over Dillon and killing him, angering Nolan York. In Final Preparations, Madame Rouge was disguised as a French waiter at an outdoor cafe, then ambushed Lizzie and Herbie. When Nolan and Danika captured these two, Rouge nodded to the Stormtroopers to take them. Near the end of Nolan's story arc in Legend of the Eight Firstborn, during the Brotherhood's final invasion on the world, Madame Rouge captures Hotspot and Wildebeast, then goes to enact Brain's final test for Nolan York on his path to the Dark Side. She encounters Nolan when he goes to visit Dillon's grave in the form of his friend, Mario. She throws off her disguise shortly after and reveals to him that it was Brain responsible for every bad thing that's happened to Nolan ever since he joined Kids Next Door, and that it was her that killed Dillon. Overcome with anger, Nolan engages the woman in battle in attempt to destroy her. However, refusing to follow the path to the Dark Side, Nolan refuses to kill Madame Rouge when he has his chance, simply ordering her to leave the graveyard. Madame Rouge is about to attack him again, but Robin comes to the rescue and attacks Madame Rouge. He demands she tell him what she knows, but Rouge easily captures Robin and brings him back to Final Brain, singing with the rest of the villains in their victory song. In the final battle, Madame Rouge is attacked by the Prospectors, then is frozen when Rack and Ruin drag her to the Freezer 5000. Nextgen Series Madame Rouge was unfrozen by Hannibal Roy Bean about 6 years before the current story, along with General Immortus. She was marked as a wanted criminal by the Guardian Units of Nations, and could not show her true face anywhere without being hunted. She wandered into Dr. Facilier's Voodoo Emporium, meeting the witch-doctor, who saw through Rouge's disguise. However, he didn't turn her in, and they began to spend time with each other. As of The Son of Evil, Facilier was engaged to Madame Rouge, and would later get married. Rouge is then given the task of watching Wendy Marvell in secret, which Rouge does so as a crow. In Operation: FAIL, Madame Rouge saves Wendy by punching Professor Bob when the latter was about to kill her. She gives Bob to Sector RZ to "do whatever" before Facilier explains Wendy's magic abilities. Wendy is brought to work at the voodoo emporium. In Legend of the Seven Lights, Nolan finds and requests her to steal the blueprints to Warbucks Mansion, without causing chaos there, and she complies. She leaves Dr. Facilier's shop when Wendy and Carla are going to bed, blowing smoke in said girl's face when Wendy asks where she's going. Facilier questions why she's so mean to Wendy, to which Rouge replies she didn't plan on raising a child when they got married. Rouge mentions her mission to steal blueprints from a mansion and leaves. After Rouge completes her mission, she gives the blueprints to Team Nolan on their second night, then inadvertently mentions Wendy and Carla before "hitting the town." Battles *Madame Rouge vs. Kami Drilovsky. *Madame Rouge vs. Dr. Facilier. *Madame Rouge vs. Wildebeest and Hot Spot (OHKO). *Madame Rouge vs. Nolan York. *Brotherhood of Evil vs. all heroes. **Madame Rouge vs. Prospectors. *Break into Azkaban. Kanonvers(X) In One Earth's univers, she was killed by Kira. Appearance Madame Rouge has jet-black hair with rose-red lips. She wears a red jumpsuit with no sleeves, has black gloves that stretch across her arms, and long, black boots that go up her legs. She also wears a black belt over her waist. Personality Madame Rouge is a stubborn, ruthless villain who is always determined to get what she wants. When given an assignment by Brain, she is always determined to accomplish it her way, rather than what he says. She also has a tendency to taunt her enemies, such as Nolan York, whom she despises for taking her place as The Brain's number one. Powers Madame Rouge ate the Goop-Goop Fruit, a Logia Devil Fruit that makes her into a sticky rubber goo. She can stretch incredible distances and transform into anybody, and mimic their voices. She can also transform into smaller creatures and make sneaking around easier, or even birds to fly around. She can trap people inside her goo, and phase through walls with holes (namely fences). As a Logia, she is immune to most attacks, and can even survive being broken into pieces. Weaknesses As a Devil Fruit eater, Madame Rouge can't swim, but she can stretch herself into a boat and float. She is mainly weak against heat, which makes her melt slightly when it's too hot. She can also be frozen, but can escape if she's broken. While she's in the form of someone else, she is unable to use their powers or abilities, and if she says something that gives away her disguise, she will be caught. Stories She's Appeared *Another Friend Lost *Final Preparations *Legend of the Eight Firstborn **Zen and Intent (cameo) *The Son of Evil (mentioned) *Mason and the Minish Door (referenced) *Operation: FAIL *Operation: NECSUS (mentioned) *Legend of the Seven Lights **Seven Lights: The Side Stories Trivia *Madame Rouge is the first Logia-type metahuman in Gamewizard's series. The only one to appear before her in KND was Henrietta. *There was a scene in Firstborn where Madame Rouge and the Eggmen were submerged until they resurfaced, and she became a boat. Since Madame Rouge can't swim, Gamewizard confirmed that the Eggmen helped swim her up, and she regained her powers once resurfaced. Category:Crossover Characters Category:Females Category:Henchmen Category:Firstborn Bosses Category:Firstborn Saga Antagonists Category:Devil Fruit Users Category:Logia Category:Spies Category:BOE Members Category:Europeans